goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
7th Season (House M.D.)
The Complete 7th Season premiered September 20, 2010 ended May 23, 2011 with 23 episodes. Episodes #Episode 1 (133): Now What? - September 20, 2010 Written by: Doris Egan, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 2 (134): Selfish - September 27, 2010 Written by: Eli Attie, Directed by: Dan Attias #Episode 3 (135): Unwritten - October 4, 2010 Written by: John C. Kelley, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 4 (136): Massage Therapy - October 11, 2010 Written by: Peter Blake, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 5 (137): Unplanned Parenthood - October 18, 2010 Written by: David Foster, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 6 (138): Office Politics - November 8, 2010 Written by: Seth Hoffman, Directed by: Sanford Bookstaver #Episode 7 (139): A Pox On Our House - November 15, 2010 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow, Directed by: Tucker Gates #Episode 8 (140): Small Sacrifices - November 22, 2010 Written by: David Hoselton, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 9 (141): Larger Than Life - January 17, 2011 Written by: Sara Hess, Directed by: Miguel Sapochnik #Episode 10 (142): Carrot or Stick - January 24, 2011 Written by: Liz Friedman, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 11 (143): Family Practice - February 7, 2011 Written by: Peter Blake, Directed by: Miguel Sapochnik #Episode 12 (144): Two Stories - February 14, 2011 Written by: Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 13 (145): You Must Remember This - February 21, 2011 Written by: Kath Lingenfelter, Directed by: David Platt #Episode 14 (146): Fall from Grace - February 28, 2011 Written by: John C. Kelley, Directed by: Tucker Gates #Episode 15 (147): Out of the Chute - March 7, 2011 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow and Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Sanford Bookstaver #Episode 16 (148): Recession Proof - March 14, 2011 Written by: John C. Kelley, Directed by: S.J. Clarkson #Episode 17 (149): Bombshells - March 21, 2011 Written by: Liz Friedman and Sara Hess, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 18 (150): The Dig - April 11, 2011 Written by: Sara Hess and David Hoselton, Directed by: Matt Shakman #Episode 19 (151): Last Temptation - April 18, 2011 Written by: David Foster and Liz Friedman, Directed by: Tim Southam #Episode 20 (152): Changes - May 2, 2011 Teleplay by: Eli Attie, Story by: Eli Attie and Seth Hoffman, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 21 (153): The Fix - May 9, 2011 Teleplay by: Thomas L. Moran and David Shore, Story by: Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 22 (154): After Hours - May 16, 2011 Written by: Russel Friend, Seth Hoffman and Garrett Lerner, Directed by: Miguel Sapochnik #Episode 23 (155): Moving On - May 23, 2011 Written by: Peter Blake and Kath Lingenfelter, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes Voice Cast *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House *Lisa Edelstein as Dr. Lisa Cuddy *Omar Epps as Dr. Eric Foreman *Robert Sean Leonard as Dr. James Wilson *Jesse Spencer as Dr. Robert Chase *Peter Jacobson as Dr. Chris Taub *Olivia Wilde as Dr. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley *Amber Tamblyn as Martha M. Masters Recurring *Jennifer Crystal Foley as Rachel Taub *Candice Bergen as Arlene Cuddy *Cynthia Watros as Dr. Sam Carr *Tracy Vilar as Nurse Regina *Nigel Gibbs as Sanford Wells *Paula Marshall as Julia Cuddy *Noelle Bellinghausen as Emily *Brian Huskey as Dr. Riggin *Karolina Wydra as Dominika Petrova *Maurice Godin as Dr. Lawrence Hourani *Zena Grey as Nurse Ruby *Ron Perkins as Dr. Ron Simpson Guest Stars George Wyner, Alyson Stoner, Allan Rich, Stephanie Courtney, Seidy Lopez, Amy Irving, Vinessa Shaw, Zachary Knighton, Erin Cahill, Jennifer Grey, Gabrielle Christian, Keiko Agena, Jack Coleman, Samantha Smith, Andrew Fiscella, Hayley Chase, Aaron Refvem, Dylan Baker, Kayla Ewell, Stella Maeve, Kuno Becker, Matthew Lillard, Sprague Grayden, Sasha Roiz, Tyler James Williams, Rachel Melvin, Tina Holmes, Brittany Ishibashi, Erika Alexander, Haley Pullos, Austin Michael Coleman, Adrian LaTourelle, Ashley Jones, Brett DelBuono, Chad Faust, Terry Maratos, Justin Chon, Jennifer Landon, Michelle DeFraites, Donal Logue, Megan Follows, Linda Park, Kevin Phillips, Amy Landecker and Shohreh Aghdashloo DVD Boxset *The entire 7th season aired November 8, 2011. *Number of Discs: 5 Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki